When It's All Over
by PsychoticEvil
Summary: It's been ten years since Naraku's defeat. Ten years since she'd left him, said those things to him. Why had she gotten so angry at him? Why had she said those things? Why? R&R no flaming please
1. Chapter 1

You guys are going to hate me for this. I swear to God you are. If you really, really like Kagome, I apologize in advance. But...please enjoy. I'm not bashing her. Promise. I'm just showing what people will say when they get angry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I own the plot. This story is the possession of Rumiko Takahashi and for this work I get...nothing.

When It's All Over

**_It's almost over now. Naraku's gone. You know it. I know it. Miroku and Sango both know it. Even your brother and his retainers. In the distance, I can see Kikyo walking away, her head bowed, finally ready to die, once and for all. But you've known this all along, haven't you? You know she's going to disappear, made your peace with her. _**

**_Your brother's leaving with just a small nod, somehow still unstained and overbearing with that toa-sorry, no imp and the little girl. I hope she will be alright. Then that huge dragon…thing takes off and they're gone. _**

**_Sango and Miroku are ecstatic at the loss of Miroku's wind tunnel and they would be dancing about like Shippo if, if only they weren't kissing so much. I look away, ashamed to be intruding on their 'privacy.' You're just laughing at them, telling them that you're not going to be anywhere near their hut tonight._**

**_And I'm still in the middle of this sticky, melting mess that was once Naraku. I'd once thought that once we finished him, it would be over and there would be nothing left. I was wrong. What was left was disgusting, reeking, (I'm personally surprised that you haven't fainted yet.) puddle of goo. _**

**_And I'm kneeling here, holding the complete Shikon no Tama in my hand, pressed against my chest, holding it for dear life. I'm tired, I'm upset, and most of all, I want to feel what Miroku and Sango feel, not just for a moment, I'm too greedy for that, but forever. _**

**_You come over, fairly wading through the thick muck, your nose wrinkled, the Tetsuaiga slung over your shoulder. I would laugh if I wasn't feeling so defeated. So reminiscent. Because when this is over, I need to go home. I don't have a reason for being her unless…_**

**_Something burns down my face and I wipe it away. It's a tear. And more follow it until I'm just bawling. You come to me and wrap your arms around me, holding me until most of my crying ceases. _**

"**_Why are you crying?" You ask quietly, not un-gently. "We've won. Naraku's gone. We can go back to normal lives as soon as we get rid of the jewel." _**

"But when we do, it's going to be over!" I cry out, "And I'll have to go home!"

"**_Isn't that what you want?" Inuyasha is incredulous, shocked.  
_**

"**_Yes! No…I want to come back, but…I can't!" _**

"Then stay…" You look exasperated. Do you think it's that easy? I'm still in your arms, and I never want you to let go, because when you do, I have to stop pretending that I can choose and come as I please.

**_  
"Is there a reason I should stay?" I ask, wanting to hear those words from your lips, those frail, tender words. _**

"**_Because you want to. And for me." Inuyasha shrugs, not really seeing too much into this. _**

"**_Do you love me?" I don't know why I ask you that. Neither do you. You just stare at me for a moment before answering. _**

"**_Yes." I'm surprised by the honesty I hear. But…_**

**_  
"Do you love me more than Kikyo?" He pauses, stiffens, surprised, and dare I think it, angry. _**

"**_No." In that one word, all my hopes are dashed, my heart immediately broken. _**

**_  
"Y-You still love her?" I say, quaking, praying that he'll tell me otherwise, that he loves someone else, anyone else, but her. _**

"**_Yes." My eyes pool again, full of hurt, pain, and bitter anger. _**

"**_You love her more than me?"  
_**

"**_No." _**

"Then why-"

"You and Kikyo are the same you idiot. I can't love one of you more than the other Kagome You're the same soul. It's impossible to love one half more than the other. I can't love you more than her Kagome. But I can't love her more than you. You have to understand-"

"What is there to understand?" I push you away, my expression tight. "You'll never love me, so don't lie. You'll never understand how much you're hurting me, how much you keep throwing me around."

"That's not true!" You bellow at me, trying to touch me with a clawed hand. "I do! You don't know how hard it is to choose between the same soul!"

"**_Stop trying to make me feel guilty and sympathetic. You have, have no right at all!" _**

"You barged into my life Kagome! I forgave you for messing things up and for shooting me just like her!"

"So I'm her again?" I laugh hollowly, almost madly, tears burning down my face. "You're blaming me for everything? I saved you too many times to count!"

"You-" I run out of things to say, then finally, "Shut up Inuyasha. Shut up. What did I ever see in a half breed like you? Just a hanyou? A worthless hanyou whose mother decided to whore herself around and whose father is a cheating bastard! TAKE IT!" I throw the Shikon no Tama at you and you catch it without trying. "You do whatever you want! You'll always be a half breed, an outcast!" You reel back, shocked, angered, furious, while I'm just standing here, brewing in what I think is a righteous anger and I jump down the well, ignoring Sango and Miroku's shouts, Shippo's pleas, and Kaede's calling.

_**I jump down for the last time, not even realizing that this will be the last time.

* * *

**_

Ten years since this happened. I'm getting past my mid-twenties now, and there is never a single day that I don't regret it. Never a single day that I wish I could take back those harsh words, cruel words that I'd never meant.

Now I don't know what happened to him, or Sango, or Miroku, or anyone. Life turned so dull and empty and all the girls just think it was some guy I couldn't get over and they tell me to get over him. How can I tell them…the fault is mine?

So, it's a decade anniversary and everyone is frankly starting to get annoyed with my obsession, so I'm ending it now. I'm standing on the edge of the well, and I swear, I can almost hear the mirth of Inuyasha and the calling of the others. And below, I can see his face, looking as if through a mirror… and now I'm falling. Straight to hell. Or am I?

* * *

Please review. If you hate me...don't be too cruel. This was intended as a one-shot unless I decide to add on to it. Probably won't though


	2. Chapter 2

Erm...Cough Hello! Psycho here with an announcement. I will not be continuing When It's All Over. HOWEVER! There is a sequel up. It's the sequel to both my other story, Relationship, and this story. SOif you could read it and possibly drop a review as well, that would be great. It's a little slowpaced at the moment, but it will pick up in speed. Thank you. .


End file.
